Population One, Act 15: The face of Death
by zoroark09
Summary: A story that takes an unexpected twist from the normal Pokemon games. Originally based on the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games,the beginning of the story starts off with the main character Erik living as a human. Critiques are requested.


**Project 1: The face of death**

By ~zoroark09

"Wait. S-so..."  
>"That's right."<br>"I'm a human."  
>A conversation that lasted for hours on end refused to show any sign of ceasing. We were discussing what had brought me here, to this world, as well any important preceding events, which, apparently, was all.<br>'I' seemed fascinated by my 'tall tale' as 'Z' called it. "A-are you serious? You're not kidding?"  
>"Not at all. Unfortunately, I don't have any proof".<br>The little forest we in which we were unsure was shining with endless vitality. It was comforting to know that there was somewhat of a sanctuary here, when everything else has been pure hell.  
>"Giratina's after him; he's got to be human." 'Z' acted as if he had come to a sudden realization, which I wouldn't doubt; my story was almost unbearably complicated. "He doesn't even know how to create illusions!"<br>We all stayed silent for a few seconds, then 'Z' broke it by calling 'I' back in the shadiness of the tall, pink trees.  
>"Coming m-" She said nothing else and followed his friend's lead. It seems like they just vanished, dissipated.<p>

Now I could finally comprehend my collected questions and try to answer them, if the impregnable fortress could not be broken.  
>"Giratina granted me management of the Gracidea garden, and so she can't reverse her own action".<br>The Shaymin had stated that Giratina could not infiltrate here, meaning I was safe for the time being  
>The statement caused me to pay the attention it was due, mainly because it regarded safety.<br>And safety means survival.  
>"But 'I' is...was a commoner here, right? Giratina is angry because i'm here, living and breathing, and supposedly, she wants me dead."<br>I quickly glanced in the direction the two Pokemon has vanished in, and I could still see nothing. I easily got caught up in this whole internal discussion of mine and continued to ponder.  
>"Giratina said I was the one who caused this 'apocalypse'. Is it because i'm human? Not Pokemon, but...human? But...there was close to no one here when I arrived, with the exception of-"<br>"EEEEYY!" Something had cried out, though I didn't pay full focus to the sound, so I could be misinterpreting exactly what the sound was.  
>Soon after, 'I' and the other Zoroark came out of their hiding. 'Z' was holding the Shaymin close to his chest, and she looked hurt.<br>"What? What happened? I further examined the heavily injured cutie. It turns out she was hurt bad, and in critical condition.  
>"Erik, come on!" He wasn't fooling around; he shed blood from his own mouth.<br>But...A sinister scream it seemed like, kept me from moving. I wanted to cover my ears, but even more, I wanted to run away.  
>"WHAT ARE YOU DOOIING!" He leaped on me in order to bring me down, and that was when I was released from the 'trance'. With 'Z' holding me to the ground, a beam of enormous energy flew right over his head as he held me close, along with the Shaymin.<br>After the ray of orange energy dissipated, something was imminently in my face, removing everything else from sight.  
>"You're mine." Said the face, and it used a sudden appearing claw to slash at me endlessly. And I was pinned to the ground, my arms at one side and held down by just one of the attacker's arms.<br>Before I could close my eyes, the unknown attacker had killed me...  
>And it stayed there, looming over my dead body, savoring the newborn fragrance of death.<p>

"'Z'!" I called out to him, his body still on mine. He wasn't moving an inch.  
>"'Z'?" 'I' was still breathing deeply in her unconscious slumber.<br>But 'Z'...  
>...Was he...<p>

This was a bit awkward. I attempted to shrug his body off of mine, and when I exerted my fullest effort, his claws dug into the Earth, trapping me. Shaymin rolled off to the side.  
>"'Z'? what are you doing?" Was he messing with my mind?<br>"Urg...uwahh...Hm. Huh?" He seemed confused at his location "What the hell?" He noticed his claws unsheathed, as well as my presence below him, and he rolled off onto the Shaymin named 'I'. He was panting...  
>"Hey, hey HEY!" Yelled 'I' as she escaped from 'Z''s gruesome weight. Soon after encountering her friend once more, her eyes welled up with tears.<br>"Are you guys okay?" She ran to 'Z', who was refreshing his consciousness.  
>'I'...<br>You're alright...Thank goodness."  
>Staying silent, I witnessed this heart filled moment between the two Pokémon, my last intention to destroy the scene. But something was different about the Shaymin…<br>"Y-You can't die. You're my friend...  
>You can NEVER EVER DIE!" 'I' pleaded her beliefs once more.<br>"Hehe." 'Z' just lay there, laughing. "No need to worry about that!"  
>'I' was...different. The first thing I noticed was her sudden, reindeer-like ears. They were tilted at an angle, but not bent. And then there were longer ligaments and...<br>She was just in a completely different form!  
>"'I'? That's you?" I was in utter disbelief, but then I saw the same gashes on her frail body...<br>They were the same as the little hedgehogs'.

'Z' finally arose from the ground. "Well...Shall we get a move on?" He provided absolutely NO explanation as to what had happened.  
>"Wait!" I called out to him, and he swiftly rotated his hair along with his head, facing me.<br>"Huh?"  
>"What the hell just happened?" Arm gestures were added to increase seriousness.<br>"God, you need an explanation for everything, don't you?" He was obviously impatient to move.  
>"Simple enough, I saved your life...again. Get it?"<br>"Master is very picky of who he chooses to save." 'I' spoke while purring against 'Z'. "You should be thankful..."  
>"Oh no, I am thankful!" ...<br>They were already on their way ahead of me. In addition, I heard the Shaymin's comment referring to me.  
>"She thinks I'm silly..." I repeated to myself while picking up my pace.<p>

"Don't they know affection when they get it?"


End file.
